Un día especial
by Tsukinyan
Summary: Cuando un encuentro no es planeado debe ser por el destino.


**UN DÍA ESPECIAL**

Era un día como tantos, nada era particularmente especial pero por alguna razón sentía algo que la hacía sonreír y la hacía muy feliz. Dando pequeños saltitos y tarareando la primera canción en su mente, subió al tercer piso y abrió la puerta del Club de Música Ligera.

- Buenas tardes. – Exclamó con alegría.

- Hola Mugi. – Respondió Ritsu con su usual tono despreocupado sentada en la banca del lugar.

- ¿Eh? ¿Sólo estás tú? – Preguntó la rubia con una mirada confundida.

- Mio y Azusa intentaban explicarle unos acordes a Yui, de nuevo, y se hizo un corte en el dedo. Así que fueron a la enfermería a buscar una tirita para Yui y un tranquilizante para Mio que estuvo a punto de desmayarse, de nuevo. – Mientras relataba lo sucedido Ritsu intentaba no reírse.

- ¿Por qué no fuiste con ellas? – Preguntó Mugi mientras dejaba sus cosas donde siempre.

- No quería que llegaras y no encontraras a nadie.

Mugi bajó la mirada levemente mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas.

- Que linda. Iré a preparar té y te daré un postre muy especial.

- ¿Especial? ¿Qué tiene de especial?

- Luego te digo. - No se demoró mucho en su tarea y en pocos minutos Mugi le sirvió el refrigerio a su amiga. – Ahí tienes.

- Gracias, el postre tiene buena pinta. Lo probaré. – Ritsu se llevó un trozo a la boca y lo saboreo por largo rato. - ¡Mugi! ¡Esto está increíble!

- ¿De verdad? – Exclamó ilusionada la rubia.

- ¡Claro que sí! Ahora dime, ¿qué tiene de especial?

- Bueno. – Mugi se ruborizó un poco más y se giró para esconder su vergüenza. – Lo hice yo misma.

- Wow, es sorprendente. Déjame felicitarte porque te quedó increíble, a las chicas le va a encantar, en especial a Yui.

- Sobre eso, no digas nada.

- ¿Por qué? Sí te quedó lo más de delicioso.

- Es que… ese lo hice especialmente para ti. – Mugi pareció enrojecer más al igual que Ritsu.

- Mugi.

En ese momento llegaron las chicas. Yui estaba divertida como siempre a pesar del insistente regaño de Azusa quien ayudaba a caminar a una muy pálida Mio. Intentando calmar sus nervios, la chica de ojos grises fue directo a su bajo y comenzó a tocar alguna melodía, la que fuera con tal de distraer su mente.

- ¿No vas a tomar el té? – Preguntó la chica de ojos azules.

- Ahora más tarde, cuando me sienta mejor.

La rubia atendió al resto de la banda sirviendo el té y un postre diferente a la que había servido a Ritsu. Como ya había comido su ración decidió simplemente beber otra taza de té mientras miraba atentamente su celular.

- ¿Qué miras? – Preguntó curiosa Mugi y Ritsu simplemente le mostró la pantalla de su móvil. – Ahhh esa foto, me trae lindos recuerdos. – Se trataba de la foto donde estaban ambas chicas con una tirita en la frente, cuando Ritsu le dio el golpe a Mugi que tanto había estado deseando.

- A mí también, me alegra haberme encontrado contigo ese día. – La chica de ojos dorados sonreía al tiempo que recordaba las palabras que Mugi le había dicho unos días después de ello. - Dime Mugi, si yo fuera un chico ¿te enamorarías de mí?

Sin que Mugi ni Ritsu lo notara, Mio alcanzó a escuchar la pregunta y se tensó completamente, tanto que dejo de interpretar la melodía que se había encontrado tocando. Las otras dos ni siquiera se percataron del silencio del bajo.

- ¿Tú que crees? – Respondió Mugi a la pregunta de Ritsu.

- ¿No crees que esa respuesta es un poco injusta?

- Tal vez.

- Creo que tomaré ese té ahora. – Interrumpió la pelinegra dejando su instrumento a un lado.

Inmediatamente Ritsu y Mugi dejaron la charla y se unieron al resto de las chicas en la mesa para hacer lo que siempre han hecho: beber té y comer pastel. Sin más incidentes terminó ese día.

A la mañana siguiente Mugi se dirigía a la escuela con el mismo buen humor del día anterior. Ya estaba a menos de una calle cuando escuchó a alguien llamándola.

- ¡Mugi!

- ¡Buenos días Mio-chan! – Saludó la rubia con una enorme sonrisa. – ¿Ricchan no viene contigo?

- Hoy me adelanté sin ella, tengo servicio.

- Que lástima.

- Mugi… quería preguntarte… ¿Será posible que tú…? - Pero la pregunta nunca terminó de verbalizarse. – Olvídalo, nos vemos más tarde.

Mio se marchó deprisa dejando a una Mugi bastante confundida.

- Buenos días, Mugi hime-sama.

Ante aquel extraño saludo se giró rápidamente a quien la había llamado así.

- Bueno días Ricchan, pero ¿por qué me has llamado así?

- Por nada en especial, sólo sentí la necesidad cuando te vi.

- Que linda. – Mugi mostró una de sus mejores sonrisas junto a unas sonrojadas mejillas. – Vamos, que ya casi empiezan las clases. Por cierto, ¿pasó algo con Mio-chan?

- No que yo sepa, ¿por qué?

- Por nada, debe ser imaginaciones mías.

El día pasó sin percances, bastante aburrido para Ritsu y Yui, normal para Mugi y Mio. Al terminar las clases todas tomaron un rumbo diferente, al parecer Yui tenía algo urgente que atender y se marchó a su casa, Mio debía hablar con Sawako-sensei, Ritsu se quedó hablando con unas compañeras de clase un rato y Mugi se dirigió hacia el salón del club.

Cuando Ritsu terminó de socializar con sus compañeras se dirigió hacia el tercer piso pero antes de entrar al aula de siempre se detuvo pues escuchó una melodía provenir desde el salón de Música. Curiosa, no se tomó ni un segundo el ir a mirar, después de todo la melodía es era muy bella. Cuando abrió la puerta pudo ver que era Mugi quien tocaba el piano.

La rubia no pareció percatarse de la presencia de Ritsu y siguió tocando hasta que finalizó su interpretación.

- Genial Mugi. – Exclamó la castaña mientras aplaudía. – Tocas genial.

- Gracias. – Respondió la chica de ojos azules con una sonrisa.

- Pareces alguien diferente cuando tocas el piano a cuando tocas el teclado.

- ¿Tú crees?

- Definitivamente te da una presencia más elegante lo que hace preguntarme, ¿Por qué te uniste a nuestro club?

- Porque tú me lo pediste. – Ritsu se ruborizó levemente pero sonrió a su amiga. – ¿Recuerdas la pregunta que me hiciste ayer?

- ¿Te enamorarías de mi si fuera un chico?

- La verdad es que no importa… si fueras chico o chica. – Mugi la miró directo a los ojos completamente ruborizada.

El corazón de Ritsu se aceleró levemente, pues entendió lo que estaba intentando decirle y de hecho era la respuesta que tanto ansiaba escuchar. La castaña se acercó, extendiendo su mano acarició gentilmente el rostro de su amiga sin romper el contacto entre sus miradas. La distancia entre ambas comenzó a acortarse hasta que finalmente sus rostros se encontraron a pocos centímetros y se detuvieron para susurrar sus nombres.

- Mugi.

- Ricchan.

El contacto fue leve pero electrizante para ambas y dudaron antes de volver a intentarlo, pero finalmente se fundieron sus labios en una suave caricia, cálida e intensa. Con cada segundo se hacía más apasionada y profunda.

Sin saberlo, ellas no estaban solas. Detrás de la puerta del salón estaba Mio quien contenía su rabia apretando sus puños y mordiendo su labio hasta el punto de lastimarse. No le gustaba para nada lo que estaba pasando.

- Mugi, ¿Qué te parece si hoy nos escapamos?

- Claro que sí.

Ritsu tomo de la mano de la rubia y salieron corriendo del colegio con rumbo desconocido. Cuando Azusa llegó al salón del club encontró a Mio llorando desconsolada.

- ¿Mio-senpai, que ocurrió?

Preocupada por la bajista, corrió a su lado pero esta no le respondió, sólo hundió su rostro en el regazo de su kouhai y lloró amargamente en silencio.

NOTAS:

¡Hola a todos!

Mientras esperamos a que publique el siguiente capítulo de "Azúcar para la Gatita", hoy les traigo esta historia corta basada en un doujinshi que leí hace poco y siguiendo mí espíritu subversivo es sobre Mugi y Ritsu. En verdad me encanta mucho esta pareja, mucho más que MiTsu… tal vez un día de estos debería escribir algo con Mio y Mugi, ya saben, para seguir alimentando la rebelión xD

Espero que lo disfruten y no olviden dejar sus comentarios. :3

Copyright:

K-ON! y sus personajes, pertenece a Kakifly, Kyoto Animation


End file.
